Witch
Witches are female magic users. They are mainly portrayed in a negative light in the series, although some Witches are allied with the Witch Hunters. 12 years ago, they started a war with humans and tried to destroy them. Because of this, the Witch Hunters (WH) were made. Recently, they have once again started a war with humans and have begun destroying WH bases. Witches Witches are all females. They manipulate mana to power their Supporters, living beings or machines or entities who choose or are forced to serve the witch. Mana is described as a "poison," which corrupts the mind and spirit. This accounts for the evil and warped natures of many witches. However, it seems that a witch can make a mental choice to not be evil, though many have deep-seated emotional problems. Supporters Supporters range from machines to people to spirits; they can be just about anything. They all have special powers, and they can often regenerate their wounds. They are very difficult to destroy most of the time, but their durability and power varies directly with that of their master, because of the mana supply being their lifeline. Also, the intelligence of a Supporter can vary vastly as well. Some are simply dumb brutes, while others are very intelligent or even rebellious. Also, since Supporters come in two types, some witches can change Supporters. Normal Supporter A normal Supporter that the witch acquires. They can be changed easily. There are 4 requirements to have a fully functional normal Supporter. #It must be able to become a Supporter (what determines this is unknown). #Your mana level must be able to control it. #You have to be able to bond to the Supporter. #The Supporter must willingly obey you. If any of these are not met, the Supporter may not obey the Witch, or may require gratuitous amounts of mana to operate. However, the normal Supporter will always need more mana to operate than the Spiritual Supporter. Spiritual Supporter Some women are destined to be Witches, and sometimes, they develop a Supporter destined to be theirs. They meet all criteria to be a functional Supporter and require close to zero mana to use, since they are essentially an extension of the Witch's mana conduit. Hats While Witches can store mana in their bodies, the human body can only hold a finite amount of mana at any given time. To compensate for this, at the moment a Witch awakens their powers, a hat is formed, which acts as a mana storage device that can apparently hold incalcuable amounts of mana. The downside to this is that, if the hat is destroyed, all the mana the Witch had stored over time in it is lost. Hats may take various forms, and may be more like helmets, or any other headpiece. The only Witch seen that does not need a hat to work more powerful spells is East, who claims she does not know the reason (North is also never seen wearing a hat, but the reason has not been revealed yet, and it may apply to the other legendary witches as well). Tasha needs hats to allow him to use his mana guns. The Four Legendary Witches The Witches are governed by Four Legendary Witches, who are supposedly the most powerful in their area of the cardinal directions. *North *East *South *West (Varete) Allies *Lee Bairong **Myun (working for Lee) **Xiao (working for Lee) *Lancelot (free familiar) *Words Blondy von Worth (working for North) *Varete (working for North, supposedly killed by North and South in the previous war) *Aria Godspell (working for North) *Neptis (working for North) *Palgeuk (working for North) *Rose (working for South) *Poine (working for South, South's "sorella" sister) *Lady Calia (working for South) *Ameton (working for South) WH Witches *Edea Florence (deceased, killed by Aria Godspell) *Elma Hyacinth *Monica *Ran *Nekbet *Eclipse Shadenon *Alv Bronte *Diana Category:Witch